


Catching the Uncatchable (DISCONTINUED)

by PanRomanticAsexual



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gore, LOTS of Randomness, Multi, harpy au, idek, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/PanRomanticAsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will may not be the strongest, but no one could deny his intelligence. (Reverse Falls!AU)</p><p>THIS WORK IS DISCONTINUED. IF YOU WISH TO TAKE IT INTO YOUR OWN HANDS, JUST PM ME AND I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unpredictable

A quiet sigh escaped his trembling lips. A loud thump made him jump as he whirled around. He looked up to see his twin glaring down at his shaky form.

"Will, what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" His twin snarled, earning a loud whimper from his counter-part.

"I-I..." Will mewled, eyes darting everywhere but where the older man stood. "I was... Just getting a breath of fresh air."

The other snorted. "Of course; you never were one for sea travel." For a split second, Will thought he saw a flash of concern cross his brother's face. It was quickly dismissed as soon as the blonde turned around, waving his hand. "We'll be nearing land soon. Hurry up; we don't have the luxury to stand around and do nothing."

Watching him go until he could see him no more, Will glanced at the ocean one last time before sighing and grabbing his bag that held his journals and notes in. Unlike Bill, his twin, he did not excel at fighting and physical labor. He was more mellow; he would rather do research on the mythical beings he and his brother were hunting rather than practice his sword fighting. Not that Bill complained; he knew his brother was more of a brainiac than him. Bill let Will do as he pleases, as long as the blue haired boy told him which part of the specimen was valuable or which Lord was buying for the best price.

Will never really felt comfortable to see his brother tear at the helpless creatures they capture. The crew would cry and cheer as Will would begin to feel light-headed as the creature's blood would be splattered onto the deck. Shaking his head to rid of the horrible memories, he trudged to the captain room, where both he and Bill resided in. Bill was glaring down at a map, toying with a dagger at his side.

Will quickly grabbed a book off a nearby shelf and flipped through the pages. He didn't know what he was looking for, exactly, just something to keep himself occupied until they hit land. He stopped at a page that adorned with a picture of a beautiful siren. Out of all the mythical creatures he and his brother had come across, never had they once actually seen a siren. Sure, they had heard stories about the breath-taking beings, but never once had they come across one. Most of the crew, and even Bill himself, have said that sirens were long extinct.

"If they weren't," Bill explained to him at one time, "then we would have already seen and caught one." Bill's face had twisted into a darkened, disgusting smile as he mused at how much one would sell for.

None of this had deterred Will, though. He just knew that sirens hadn't gone extinct; something in his gut was telling him so. A slight pat on his shoulder made him look up.

Bill was standing over him. "We've reached land." With that, Bill walked out.

Biting his lips to suppress a sigh, he grabbed his bag and walked out if the room. Bright sunlight hit his eyes as he squinted, seeing people scurry around the port. He hurried off the ship and raced past Wendy, first mate of their crew. Her dark eyes glanced at him before she shrugged and turned her attention back to Revner, cook of their ship. Every time they hit land, Will would always rush to the nearest bookstore in search of books about mythical beings. The one this town had was quite far, leaving the scrawny man out of breath. As his chest expanded and deflated as he attempted to catch his breath, he slowly opened the door. A wave a musk and dirt hit the senses of his nose as the door to the building creaked. As he was in a rush to get here, Will hadn't noticed how old the building actually was. Boards covering the window, wood that seemed like it would split the second he stepped foot on it, Will wondered in mild fascination at how old the building was.

"Who's there?" A disgruntled voice called from the shadows.

Will yelped, jumping into the store and having the door slam shut behind him. Panicking, he dropped his bag, resulting in papers flying everywhere. Will immediately dropped to his knees and scrambled to pick up his things.

"Jesus, boy, you're more jumpier than a cat in a room full of dogs." Said the voice, much closer this time.

Will glanced up to see a face directly in front of his. He screamed, throwing all the papers he had collected into the air and back on to the floor.

The figure in front of him rolled their eyes. "Aye-ya-yae... Listen, kid, nothing good comes from being so jumpy all the time."

He glanced up, managing to get a better look at the person. The person was an old man, hunched over, with things that resembled clothes strapped over his thin, bony body. His hair, or what was left of it, was short and thin, looking like strings attached to the top of his head. The man's eyes, however, looked like those of a child's: young, playful, always yearning to learn more. They were a dusky brown, and seemed to stare right through Will. The old man bent down and began to collect the papers Will had dropped. Quickly, he hurried to do the same. Once everything was placed into his bag once more, the old man helped Will up and smiled.

"So, young man, what brings you here today?" The man chuckled, his voice raspy.

"Ah..." Will stammered, looking slightly embarrassed. "I was wondering if... You..." His voice trailed off.

"Eh? Speak louder, boy! These ears aren't like they used to." The elder grumbled, shuffling to the register.

Will stumbled after him. "Well, you see, sir, the thing is was that I was wondering if you had any books on... Mythical creatures?"

The old man stopped and turned his head to him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why, indeed I do. Why? What'chu be needing them for? Not hunting or selling them, I hope."

The blue haired man looked down and swallowed, a lump in his throat. "W-Why, of course not!" He lied. "I was just, y'know... Gonna study about them?" That part was true, at least. Will had indeed wanted to study them.

The man smiled. "Ah, I see. Well, what creature do you wan'ta know about?"

Will kneaded his bag. "S-Sirens... Sir."

A loud laugh erupted from the man, surprising Will. "Why, how 'bout you go an' talk to one yourself?"


	2. Amusing Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is finally able to meet sirens, something he had wanted to do his whole life. However, the one he meets may not be exactly how he expected them to be...

"Huh?"

The man bellowed out a laugh. "I said, why don't'cha go an' talk to one yerself?"

Will mouth hung open, his eyes wide in surprise. "B-But, sir... I thought sirens were, y'know... Extinct?"

"Extinct?" The man repeated, slightly amused, a smile on his face. "I guess that's what everyone thinks. No, boy, they aren't." He turned around and rummaged through a pile of random things nearby. "Well, only I know they're here. Met 'em a while ago. They're livin' in a cave near the port. Why they're there, I don't rightly know. I do know, however," He explained as he picked up a necklace and examined it. "Is that if anyone were to find out about this, those poor sirens might not be there no more." He thrust the necklace at Will. "Here, take this; they'll know it was me who sent ya."

Will gingerly took the necklace and looked at it carefully. It was a bright blue orb, a deep blue in the middle which was in the shape of a tear drop. It was so beautiful, Will felt unworthy as he held it.

As he turned to leave, the man addressed him again. "And boy," Will turned to look at him, shuddering when he saw that the man's face was twisted into a serious look. "If I hear that anyone else found out about this, you better believe that I'll serve your head on a platter."

Nodding quickly, Will swiftly left the building, shielding his eyes we they became exposed to the blinding light of the sun. Despite himself, he began to feel giddy, a smile threatening to creep onto his face. He was finally going to meet a siren! A real life siren! Before he knew it, Will rushed to the port, bumping into people and giving curt apologizes. As he rushed by his twin, the elder grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Whoa there, bud." Bill said, a smile playing on his face. "What's the rush?" As Will turned to look at him, Bill's smile dropped to a frown. "Why're you smilin'?"

Will quickly slapped a hand over his mouth; had he been smiling? "N-No reason..."

Bill's frown darkened, making Will tremble slightly. "No reason, you say?" He growled, causing Will to flinch. "I haven't seen you smilin' in years, and now, here you are, runnin' like a mad-man with a smile on your face."

The blue haired boy was shaking. What was he supposed to say? He had never lied to his brother before, mainly out of fear, but... He wasn't too keen on having his head served to anyone, or anything, on a platter. Gathering what little courage he had, he managed to choke out, "I-I found out there were mythical creatures living here..." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling everything either...

Bill smiled, sending a feel of dread down the younger's back. "Really now? And where might these... mythical creatures be?"

Will swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "N-Near... The port..."

A loud, maniacal laugh erupted, causing many people to look their way. Bill was clutching his stomach, his laugh loud and ear piercing. "Really? Really! Ahaha!" He stopped laughing suddenly, his expression dark. "You won't mind if I come with you... Right?"

"I, um..." Will stuttered, unsure of how to answer. A gleam of light made him look down. The necklace, which was stuffed into his pants pocket, was poking out, gleaming in the sunlight. A thought crossed his mind. "Actually, um, you see," He pulled the necklace out. "Y-You need this necklace to, uh, pass through the barrier protecting them."

Bill eyed the necklace, looking suspicious.

"S-So," Will continued quickly. "The person who gave me this only had, um, one so far, so, uh..."

The blonde huffed, interrupting Will. "I see. I'll believe you." Relief shot through the blue haired man, but was completely cut down once he heard the next sentence. "Only because I know you never lie to me."

It felt as though his heart skipped a beat. Bill trusted him this much...? "Y-Yeah..."

Bill clapped his back, a small smile on his lips. "Well, you go and check them out. I expect either really good information or a creature to sell once you get back."

Will nodded, rushing off once again. He reached the beach, his shoes kicking up sand behind him. He saw the cave the old man had mentioned. Glancing back to make sure no one was looking or following, he hurried into the cave. Cold, moist air hit him, cooling his heated body. Panting, his hands on his knees, Will looked around. A small body of water clashed against the dark, smooth stone underfoot. No lights were shown further into the cave, making Will rethink whether he should go any further. A small splash made him whirl around. Small ripples shown a few feet away from Will in the water. He frowned, puckering his lips slightly. Debating whether or not he should check it out, curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly approached the water. As he reached the water's edge, a hand ripped through the water's surface and grabbed his leg. Will yelped as he was dragged into the cold liquid. His eyes darted everywhere as he held what little breath he had. Only once did he see what dragged him down did he lose the last of his breath. It was a siren, their fins and tail a strikingly beautiful light blue that faded into a deep blue at the ends. Will swam back up, he face hitting the air and his lungs taking it greedily. Busy getting his breath back, the siren swam up with him, a mischievous smile growing on their lips.

"Hey there, mister, what brings you here?" The siren asked, flicking their tail slightly.

Will's voice was caught in his throat. There was a siren, right there in front of him! The siren seemed to notice the excitement on Will's face because it laughed.

"Aw, that face of yours is kinda cute."

Immediately, Will's face went red. "W-What?"

The siren smiled, showing it's glistening, sharp teeth. "Alright, I've decided." It swam closer, and the blue haired boy tensed. "I'm going to make you mine."


	3. Unable to Deny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was suddenly forced to become the siren's toy! Why? Well... Will doesn't rightfully know. (2 chapters in one day... I'm bored, alright? xD *whispers* there might be more to come today...)

Will's heart seemed to stop. What...? What was the siren talking about...?

The siren wrapped it's arms around Will's waist, it's webbed hands gripping his chest. "You're really warm... It's nice, for a change..."

The blue haired man's muscles tightened. His face grew hotter and hotter. "U-Um... I-If you d-don't mind me asking... Wh... What's your, um... Name?"

The siren smiled. "My name? Well..." It mused, wagging it's tail slowly. "My name is Dipper. Dipper Gleeful."

"Dipper..." Will repeated, his voice quiet.

Dipper shuddered. "Your voice..." It pulled itself up, revealing it's flat chest. Will gulped; that siren was clearly a boy, so why was he interested in him...? Dipper interrupted his thoughts. "Your voice saying my name... It sounds sweet..."

The siren pulled Will into a rough kiss, catching the human off guard. His mouth opened to let out a surprised yelp, giving the siren plenty of time to stick his tongue in. At first, Will tried to push the creature off of him. However, he quickly began to lose strength as Dipper explored the inside of his mouth, easily taking dominance over the kiss. Soon, the man melted into the kiss, his face beet red. Dipper pulled back, a trail of saliva following after. He chuckled at the sight of Will, whose face was bright red, mouth slightly agape, eyes half-open.

Dipper's thumb caressed Will's face lovingly. "You're so cute." He wrapped his arms around the man's neck. 

Will's thoughts were racing; he had no idea what was going on. Just as Dipper was about to go in for another kiss, a loud splash made both turn around. Another siren appeared, their fins and scales illuminating a vibrant orange which melted into red at the ends. It had beautiful long hair and a make-shift bra, so Will assumed it was a girl.

It glared at Dipper. "Dipper Gleeful! What in the world do you think you're doing?"

The siren hugging Will clicked his tongue. "Bel, huh..." Dipper's hold on the human tightened. "Nothing much... Just claiming what I found as mine."

The female glanced at Will before returning her glare back at Dipper. "A human? Out of all the others who're interested in you... A human? Seriously?" Her eyes returned to Will, who flinched. "Hm..." She circled around him, eyeing him carefully. "Well, he's not half bad. However," She poked his stomach, scowling slightly. "He's way too skinny. Does this guy even eat?"

Will felt himself shrinking. He was never confident, and being told his flaws never really helped. Dipper flicked her hand away. "I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot like. Either way, you haven't introduced yourself, isn't that quite rude to your soon-to-be brother-in-law?"

Will's eyes widened, and before he could open his mouth to say anything, the female sighed, shaking her head. "Fine..." She held out her hand. "I'm Mabel Gleeful, Dipper Gleeful's beautiful and talented twin sister. You can call me Bel."

Hesitantly, Will took her hand, cringing quietly at how slimy it was. Bel pulled back first, hands on her hips. "We better get going. Pacy is waiting for me, y'know."

Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Let's go, uh..." He frowned, his beautiful bright blue eyes staring at him. "I never did get your name."

Bel rolled her eyes as Will smiled softly. "I-It's Will... Will Cipher..."

The siren smiled back. "Will, huh... Well, Will," Dipper grabbed his hand, resulting in Will to make a confused face. "From here on out, you're mine." With that, the siren pulled him as he swam further into the cave.

Bel began to follow, her face in a small pout. Will began to panic. "W-W-W-Wait!" They stopped, looking at him curiously. "I... I can't go..."

"What?" Dipper growled, making Will flinch and tremble. "And why not?"

"U-Um..." Will's voice was small and weak, trembling greatly. "I, uh... Have a brother I need to get back to, and... I, um..." His eyes darted everywhere but where the sirens were. "W-We h-hunt... Creatures... Like... You..."

He slammed his eyes shut, expecting to be hit or killed right then and there. However, he heard a laugh. It was quiet, so he wasn't sure if he had actually heard it until it grew louder. Slowly, Will opened an eye to see the two sirens laughing hysterically. Confused, he stared at them.

"I-I see." Dipper managed to say through fits of laughter. He managed to compose himself quickly and gave Will a playful smirk. "No matter. All I have to do is get rid of your brother and then you'll have no qualms leaving the outside world, right?"


	4. Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has found something interesting... (POV of Bill for the first time! :O *le gasp* Idek okay... xD)

A frown formed across his tan face. Will has been gone for too long. What could be taking the crybaby so long? Tapping his foot, he didn't notice when Wendy walked up to him and started talking.

He shook his head, dragging himself back to reality. He looked at the red head. "What did you say?"

Wendy sighed, scratching her head. "I said that some of our men dug around here for information and they've discovered from the locals that there's a harpy island not far from here."

Bill's eyes opened wide as a sadistic smile grew on his lips. "Oh-ho..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I see. Thank you, Red."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. The blonde couldn't contain his excitement, resulting in a hysterical laugh. Harpies, huh? They were the second rarest creatures after sirens. Bill's smile only grew wider, looking as though it were ripping apart his face. Not only had Will, his useless excuse for a brother, found something on this port itself, there were harpies nearby as well! His laugh was reduced to an evil chuckle as people carefully passed him, fear on their faces. Oh, this was going to be a good day. He just needed to find his brother. The lousy runt would probably blather out everything about the harpies Bill would need to know, like their weak points and how much their feathers sell for. Bill quickly regained his composure as he strutted to the beach near the port, remembering his twin saying something about a cave or something. Just as he neared the cave, he saw his brother running out, clutching the necklace he had shown him earlier close to his chest. He frowned as he saw the absolute fear and panic on the blue haired man's face.

"Will!" Bill growled, catching his brother's attention.

The scrawny being looked over to him, pure relief spreading across his sweated face. "B-Bill!"

Will ran up to him, gasping for every little breath of air he could get. Bill studied him carefully. "What has gotten you in such a panic?"

The younger held up his hand, letting the older know he needed a moment before he could speak. Bill put his hands on his face, clearly unhappy. He wanted to know what happened right now, and really didn't like it when someone told him what to do, but he could see that the young man needed a second before he could talk in full sentences.

"I-I..." Will coughed, wiping sweat that was threatening to roll into his eyes. "I found... The creatures..."

"And?" The blonde interrupted, irritated. "Where are they, Will?"

Catching most of his breath, the younger steadied himself. "Th-They're in the cave... But..." He clenched the necklace. "They're really dangerous, Bill..."

Sighing, Bill ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Enough, I don't care anymore. Will, we have to go."

Will stared at him. "Wh-Why?"

The older flashed him a toothed smile. "Because we've found harpies."

"What?" Will shrieked, causing Bill to clasp his hands over his ears. "Harpies? Really?" Those blue, excited eyes stared at Bill in wonder. "Unbelievable! I can't believe it! Harpies! I-"

"Yeah, yeah," The blonde grumbled, interrupting him. "Enough. We're leaving; now." He grabbed the sweaty hand, thankful that he was wearing gloves.

Will yelped, nearly dropping the pendant. "But, wait! I have to return this to the nice old man at the bookstore!"

"We don't have time."

"But-"

"No, Will!" Bill snarled, his eyes darkening in color to a blood red, glaring at his brother.

The other shut up immediately. As they boarded the ship and Bill ordered them to sail to the harpy island, little did they know they were being followed as a beautiful blue tail slipped back into the water.


	5. Featherbrains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Will set off to the harpy island! However, once they get there, Bill gets abducted. Being the good brother he is, Will runs after him.

Soft wave hit the sides of the ship as the huge craft of wood sailed. Will sighed, looking out to the deep blue. He recalled himself yelping unmanly as he ran out of the siren's cave, worried about his brother, only to have said brother talk down to him. Tears began to threaten the ends of his eyes as he blinked them away. He bit his lip, subduing a sigh. No matter what, Bill was still his brother, and he will always love him. Caught in his thoughts, he didn't seem to notice Dipper popping his head out of the water.

The siren smirked. "Will!" It whispered harshly. After a few seconds with the blue haired man not answering, he tried again. "Will!"

He waited a few more seconds, and still, no answer. Annoyed, Dipper dived back into the water, grabbed a shell, swam back up and chucked it at Will, hitting the poor man on the forehead. The human fell backwards, hands reflectively flying to where he was hit. Getting back up as he rubbed his forehead and backside, he looked out to where the shell came from. Spotting Dipper, who was trying his best not to burst out laughing, his eyes widened.

"Dipper!" Will yelled, flinching when the siren hushed him loudly.

"Shh!" Dipper said, looking around quickly. "We don't want anyone finding out I'm here."

Will nodded silently. Glancing around, he whispered, "Wh-Why are you here...?"

Dipper smiled, causing Will to blush and look down. "Well, considering my mate ran from me and was kidnapped, I came to save you."

"Wait-What-" Will stuttered. M-Mate? Him? With Dipper? His head spun.

Dipper chuckled, but before he could say anymore, a loud voice erupted from the captain's room.

"Will!"

The blue haired man flinched, swallowing nervously. "Y-Yes, Bill?"

"How close are we to the island?"

Will looked out, noticing a small shape begin to form on the horizon. "I-It's in view, so w-we should be there pretty soon..."

"Pretty soon, huh? Well, don't fuck up this time, or else." The last words were said with such venom Will's eyes began to tear up again as he hugged himself, shaking furiously.

Dipper's eyes narrowed. Who the hell did that person think they were talking to?

"Hey," He growled, getting Will's attention. His eyes widened when he saw the young man's face red and tears streaming down. It took all his strength not to climb up there and murder whoever it was that made his mate cry. "Who was that?"

Will stayed silent for a few moments. Dipper was debating on whether the poor guy heard him or not. As he opened his mouth to repeat the question, he heard Will's soft reply: "H-He's my brother... Bill..."

"Your brother?" Dipper snarled. "You mean the one your so worriedly went to go check on at the cave? That was him?" The human nodded slowly. The siren lashed his tail angrily. "How could that be? He's your brother! He shouldn't be treating you like that!"

As he said that, Bel popped out of the water, obviously just as furious as Dipper was. However, Will didn't seem to notice her. "What kind of brother..." She growled.

Being the more impulsive twin, she bolted towards the ship, sinking her claws into the wet surface. Will's eyes widened as he began to panic. Dipper swam up behind her, trying to pull her off.

"I know how you feel!" Dipper whispered harshly. "But there's no way only two of us can take on an entire ship!"

After a few more hushed whispers and a bit of struggling, Bel finally released her hold of the ship, visibly unhappy.

"Land, ho!" A voice bellowed from the front of the ship, echoing throughout the empty air.

The trio's attention snapped to the chunk of land approaching. As the ship reached land, Dipper noticed someone walking up to Will. The two talked, Will in noticeable fear of the other as the crew readied themselves for getting off. The siren noticed that Will was hugging himself, and talking quietly. He narrowed his eyes. The two got off the boat and surveyed the area.

"Hm..." Bill hummed, digging his boot into the sand. "Seems like any other island to me." He stared at the mountains that seemed to be in the middle of the island. "I guess that's where they live." His gaze traveled over to Will, who flinched. "Right?"

Will nodded wordlessly, too afraid to speak. Anger boiled up in Dipper, and was considering attacking the human until he heard voices coming closer. Clicking his tongue, he and his twin dove back into the water, still continuing to watch.

Bill took out his gun and fired a couple of shots unexpectedly, startling most of the crew. Wendy chewed on a twig, which she usually did, unbothered by the captain's sudden action. A few birds screeched in protest at the shots.

"Uh, sir?" Keyhole, one of the crew members, spoke up, raising his hand. "Why did you do that?"

"Just wait." The blonde replied.

With that, the entire crew waited. Minutes passed, and most of them worried that their captain was going senile. However, a loud screech, different from the birds before, made them scurry to get their arms. Harpies soared through the sky, their faces twisted in an angry snarl.

Bill smiled. "Get 'em, boys!"

With that, a battle ensued. Harpies swooped down and began to sink their talons into whatever flesh they managed to scrape. A few harpies managed to lift a few of the crew members off, carrying them away. Will trembled in fear as screams of terror and cries for help filled his ears. He fell to his knees and covered his ears, desperately trying to block out the horror. A few chunks of flesh landed on him, and he yelped, quickly brushing them off. Blood painted the fine grains of sand as the sound of talons scratching bone echoed throughout the beach. Will felt something grab onto the back of his shirt. He turned his head to see on the members in the claws of a harpy, his arm broken and barely hanging onto the main body. The harpy gave a few good tugs at the end of the arm, ripping it off completely. The man yelled in pain, dropping to the ground. Will began to hyperventilate, vomit rising to the back of his throat. However, the harpy seemed unsatisfied as it swooped back in, sinking it's talons back into the man and once again began to drag him off. The man didn't loosen his grip on Will's shirt, and the two men began to lift off the ground. Panicking, Will struggled to get the man to let go. A swift swipe of a sword severed the hand from the rest of the man as he was dragged away, yelling and screaming for help.

Will panted as his gaze traveled to Bill, who flicked his sword to get the blood off the shining blade. The blonde sniffed, turning around. "Get your useless ass up! What do you think you're doing there?"

Will, feeling extremely faint, was sure he didn't even have enough strength to get up, let alone fight. Bill clicked his tongue as he shot a harpy in the arm, resulting in the beast screeching in pain. "Hurry up!"

Before either could react, an extremely large harpy, much bigger then the others, swooped in and sunk it's claws into Bill's shoulders, dragging the blonde away. 

Will's eyes widened. "Bill!"

Wendy seemed to have heard him, because she whipped around just in time to see the blonde being lifted off the ground. "Captain!"

Bill yelled, flailing, dropping his gun and sword. He struggled to get the secret dagger in his pant's leg, he finally managed to get it and jabbed it into the beast's leg. The harpy yowled in pain, but didn't loosen it's grip. The large beast let out another howl, and all the other harpies back off. Will scrambled to his feet and began to chase after his brother.

"Wait, Will!" Wendy called after him, about to run after him until Revner grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him.

"Let him go." The older man said. "They need us here." He pointed at what was left of the crew. Many had chunks of skin missing and some had broken bones. Others had limbs ripped off while feathers littered the beach. She clicked her tongue and nodded, noting that the elder man was right.

In the midst of all the fighting, a pair of sirens had antagonized a few harpies, having them drag them along with the blonde.


	6. Meeting Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wakes to find the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. Will the notorious Bill finally fall in love...?

Bill groaned as his consciousness returned. 

"What is this thing?"

"The elders said it was a human..."

"A human? Haven't they stayed away from this island for centuries?"

"Well, this human thing looks tasty. Can I eat them?"

"No! The elders will get mad if you do! They said he was the humans' leader."

"Who's going to watch it?"

"I think I overheard the elders say that their grandchild was going to..."

"Those kids? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Look, they're coming now."

"Guess we gotta go."

He heard footsteps slowly fade away. However, soon after, he heard erratic thumping rushing towards him. Slightly panicked, he decided to feign sleep. He heard heavy breathing as the footsteps skidded to a halt beside him.

"Is this him?" A slightly high-pitched voice asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Another voice, a little deeper, confirmed.

"Seems like he's still asleep... What do we do now?"

"Wait til he gets up, I guess."

"Ugh... That's so boring!"

"Hey, don't poke him!"

Bill, who was currently being poked and prodded at, felt his anger boil his blood. He was tempted to get up and smack whoever it was that was poking him. He opened one of his eyes slightly only to have both shoot open. What he saw took his breath away; it was a young harpy, hair and eyes chocolate brown. However, what caught his attention was the feathers. Bright, radiant blue. In a tight room, which Bill assumed to be some sort of jail cell or something of the like, where only a small window near the top of the wall behind him shown any sign of light, the feathers glowed. Entranced, he got up, unable to hear the words the harpies were saying. He reached out a hand and caressed the young male harpy's cheek, causing them to blush furiously. Unable to stop himself, he found himself kissing the harpy.

Wide eyes stared at him as he heard the other one's quiet: "What...?"


	7. Meet the Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill meets the grandchildren of the apparent main head harpy. How will they react?

The harpy pushed the blonde off him, scrambling backwards, clawed hands slapping his mouth. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What do you think you're doing?" He squealed.

Bill blinked then shrugged. "Thought I'd surprise ya." He smiled, his lips curling into a cat-like look.

He shuddered; that smile was not an innocent one. The female didn't seem to notice and began to crack up laughing.

"Th-The look on your face was priceless, Dip Dop!" She mewled, her laughter bubbling out through every word. 

He glared at her to the best of his ability, pouting. "Shut up!"

The human's gaze remained on the male, who silently prayed for him to look away.

"Anyway," Bill said, interrupting the twin's fit. "I think an introduction is due." He smirked, his eyes glowing with mischief.

There was a short silence before the female spoke up: "I'm Mabel! This here is my younger twin brother, Dipper!"

"Mabel!" Dipper whined, his eyes giving his sister a look of disapproval. 

The blonde finally turned his gaze to the elder twin, taking in what he saw. Pink feathers adorned her arms/wings, bleeding into a deeper shade of pink near to bottom. He hummed; they were pretty, but nearly as so as her brother's. Her hair was slightly wavy, long, and her chocolate brown eyes were layered with laughter. Both wore something that was akin to clothes, so they weren't completely in the nude. The twins began to have a small fight, to which Bill zoned out. He glanced about the room, noting the only exits were behind the twins, which was the entrance, and the window, which was too high for him to reach, or at least not be even slightly unnoticeable. His eyes found themselves to his feet, seeing that he was chained to the ground. Well, even if he wanted to run, he couldn't. He closed his eyes, laid back on the wall behind him, and sighed quietly. He was sure that his crew was looking for him. Hell, even Will, his dumb younger brother, would be searching high and low for him. Despite himself, he let a small smile grow on his lips. Say what he will, he never hated his brother. The younger just... got on his nerves quite a bit with his weak attitude. Still, he cared about his brother, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, not even himself.

Bill didn't notice that the twins had stopped arguing and were now looking at him, their faces twisted with confusion. Mabel leaned in closer to her brother and whispered in his ear: "What's he smiling about?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Dipper huffed.

"Maybe he's thinking about his girlfriend!" The elder twin hissed excitedly, her eyes glowing with her dangerous mischievous gleam.

The other rolled his eyes, unamused. "A guy who kisses people the moment he meets them? I don't think so."

"You looked like you were asking for it." The blonde butted in, making the young harpy yelp in surprise.

Dipper frowned at him. "Like hell I was."

A smirk played on the human's face. "Sure, Pine Tree. By the way, what are you going to do with me? Eat me?"

"Hardly. A skinny thing like you wouldn't feed a chick." Dipper said, choosing to ignore the "Pine Tree" comment. "Grunckle Stan and Ford are talking with the other elders on what to do with you."

Bill let out a low whistle, earning the curious stares of the two young creatures. He looked at them, his expression slipping into one of surprise before he bellowed out laughing. "What, have you two never heard someone, or rather, something, whistle before?"

They both shook their head, eyes wide. Bill chuckled. "Well, just for you two, I'll whistle a song my mother used to sing for me."

He began, earning the undivided attention of his audience. He only ever whistled this song to Will, to help him with his nightmares, mainly doing it without knowing it. However, whenever he did it, Will would stop thrashing about, his tears would slowly come to a stop, and his cries of terror would cool to small whimpers. As he continued his song, a pair of harpies made it to the base, dropping off a pair off pissed twins.


	8. A Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Siren twins arrived at the Harpy's nest before Will... What will they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT, UPDATING TWO DEAD STORIES IN ONE DAY?  
> WHAT IS LIFE  
> *UH-HUM*  
> Yeah...

"Let me  _go_!" Bel snarled, baring her sharp teeth.

 

"Sirens? What are they doing here?" The other harpies whispered.

 

"Aren't they supposed to be near the human's island?"

 

"I've never seen one up close before..."

 

"What do they want?"

 

"Should we kill them? I hear their voices are dangerous..."

 

"Maybe we should rip out their vocal cords..."

 

Dipper clicked his tongue, and inhaled deeply.

 

"Wait- Someone, stop him!"

 

"Don't let him sing-!"

 

Before any of them could stop him, he began to sing. His voice, deep and mellow, floated across the tavern, the words filled with despair and sorrow. The harpies stopped dead in their tracks, entranced. Bel joined in, her voice filled with as deep of emotion as her brother's. The harpy's' eyes had a dead look to them, the light drained from their eyes.

 

"You fools!" A loud voice erupted from the very back.

 

The twins flinched, their song interrupted for a few seconds. Within those few moments, a few harpies snapped from their trance and turned around to see a large harpy standing there, it's large eyes full of anger.

 

"Don't let these foolish sirens get the best of you!" The large harpy yelled, it's eyes scanning the room. "Don't fall for their tricks!"

 

Bel and Dipper exchanged glances as they started up their song again, this time quicker and darker. The hypnotized harpies spun around to face the larger one and the ones who snapped out of their entrancement, claws and teeth bared.

 

The larger harpy clicked it's tongue, crouching. "Looks like I'm gonna hafta beat you back to reality..."

 

The hypnotized harpies attacked, sinking teeth and claws into their unsuspecting victims. A smirk played across the twins' faces, amplifying their song just a little bit more to boost their victims' powers. Blood was sprayed on the stone floor as harpy fought against harpy. The large one took flight, cracking it's knuckles.

 

"This is gonna be a long fight..."


End file.
